Teen wolf and Naruto crossover challenge story
by NinjaFang1331
Summary: The summary is inside and whoever wants this story PM me, also I am willing to help with the story.
1. Summary

**Naruto is an alpha who belonged to a rich family and has a pack. However that all changes when the Alpha pack comes and takes his family and pack away from him when they tried to get him to join the pack. Now he is into hiding and surviving on his families money for a couple of years to train and get to know how to use his new alpha ability. Naruto's ability gives him a healing process to heal from almost any wound (not cut of head or limbs), and heal betas from extremely bad wounds or near death without giving up his alpha powers. Now that he knows where the alpha pack is going he wants payback. **

**Things that need to happen**

Naruto saves Erica Reyes from death, which means everyone thinks she is dead and they don't find her.

The pairing is Naruto/Erica

Naruto tries to form a new pack(This one is if you want to, but they got to be mostly OCs)

Meets Derek and Scott and his pack when they are fighting the Alpha pack before Allison tries to save them

Lives in an apartment or lives with Scott and pays rent.


	2. New Summary and up for adoption again

**Hey every this is NinjaFang1331 here to say that the author that adopted this story has decided to story writing this story because he lost inspiration for it, so I took the story back and now it is up for adoption once again to any other who wants it. Also, I have decided to change a few things about the story challenge and th story since it seems to be a bit dark for my liking. So here is the new summary.**

**Naruto is a werewolf that belongs to a rich family of werewolves and humans called the Uzumaki pack. The Uzumaki pack actually had alliance with Hale pack and were great friendswith them. However that all changes when the Alpha pack comes to try and take his family and pack away from him when they tried to get the alphas of the pack to to join the Alpha pack. The Uzumaki pack declined the offer and went into battle with Alpha pack who at the time had fifteen Alpha Werewolves while the Uzumaki had three Alphas and 22 betas. Needless to say is was a slaughter with the Uzumaki pack showed why they were feared as werewolves. With the battle coming to a close the numbers dwindled to the Alpha pack having 5 Alphas and the Uzumaki pack having 4 Alphas with Naruto and his brother Menma turning ito Alpha by killing two of the Alphas in the Alpha pack. However, at a cruel twist of fate Menma betrayed the pack and killed the Alpha that wasn't mother and joined the Alpha Pack. Menma was always bloodthursty when it came to figting and hated being on the losing side. Kushina being the only Alpha remaining and wanting her son to die told Naruto to run and survive while she held them off. Naruto ran like his life depended on it and heard the fight that his mother fighting the remaining Alpha pack and Menma. Now Naruto is into hiding and surviving on his families money for years to train and get to know how to use his new alpha ability. Naruto's ability gives him a healing process to heal from almost any wound (not cut of head or limbs), and heal betas from extremely bad wounds or near death without giving up his alpha powers. Now that he knows where the alpha pack is going he wants payback along with wanting to get revenge on Menma for the betrayal he committed on the Uzumaki pack. Now Naruto is searching for the Alpha pack while trying to build or find a pack to join him to fight Alpha pack.**

**Things that need to happen**

The pairing is Naruto/Cora (Change the pairing for I lost interest in the other pairing.)

Naruto tries to form a new pack (This one is if you want to, but they got to be mostly OCs)

Meets Derek and Scott and his pack when they are fighting the Alpha pack before Allison tries to save them.

Stays in an apartment close to Dereks loft.

Naruto and Menma have a few fights in the story.

Core joins Naruto's pack when Derek loses his Alpha powers instead of going way with Derek.


End file.
